The True Vasto Lords
by fateprince00
Summary: What if the truth behind the Vasto Lords are still hidden in the vast lands of Hueco Mundo? What if they are awaken and alerted by the previous invasion of the shinigami and the current invasion of the quincy? Follow this arc about the true power of both the shinigamis and the hollows. This arc was inspired by Toshiro's word about the strength of the Vasto Lords.
1. The Arrival of the Kings

**The True Vasto Lords**

I do not own bleach. This is just an own arc of mine.

(My own background story for the hollows, you can skip this if you want)

Hollows have existed not long after the first human souls was created. The first hollows was believed to came in existence even before the realization of the need for shinagamis. There was no hell or soul society before but only a place for the soul king and the dead souls of humans. It was known for the shinagamis that there came a time where the soul king suddenly disappeared. Many believed that he rested for some time. But in these times, both the souls of good and bad people mingled with each other. Without the king to govern them, other souls tried to rule before others. Spiritual powers are already present in that time. Kido is not yet formally named but just the fact that they are able to conjure something out of their spirit is something for them. There was already a difference in spirit too. Naturally, those who are stronger governed the other. There was no known way of increasing the spiritual power before not until the next years to come. This is also the reason that one of them concieved the theory that if he can absorb some of the spirit from other souls then he would be stronger. He tried to experiment on several souls. The result was a success. His Spiritual power increased but the soul that he experimented on ceased to exist permanently. He regreted on it but other souls have learned of this that the one peaceful place for the souls became a place of massacre. Not long after that, the soul king returned and had seen that the good and evil is impossible to coexist. He punished those that are hungry for power and they became the very first hollows. The Soul King also apointed those souls with high spiritual power to govern the other souls. Thus, the shinigami were born. Hell was also created so that the mistake from before will never happen again. The Soul King rested again after this in a place which is now known as the Soul King's palace.

**Chapter 1 - The arrival of the kings**

In the white sands of hueco mundo, something ancient has awakened. A large hole beneath las noches appeared, collapsing the buildings around it. Harribel

who was now currently the ruler of las noches was surprised. Just as the hole appeared, A hollow appeared from the sky. Like the arrancars, his appearance is

that of a human and a hollow hybrid. The half color of his skin was white while the other was black. Another distinguishing factor of his is that not only that he

did have a half mask but the hole in his heart was also half. His voice is also of someone who has no life.

_"What are you doing here?_" Harribel uttered.

_"Do I not have the right to be here?"_ The nameless hollow replied.

It would seem that the two of them know each other.

_"Anyhow, where is that failure barragan? What, I could only feel is the reiatsu leftovers_

_of quincies. Do you mind telling me as someone of a failure too? I did not mind you being_

_an incomplete vasto lord since you are still a newborn to us but getting help from shinigamis_

_is something that I would not usually tolerate. True hollows do not need the power of a shinigami"_

_"Barragan is dead ..."_ just as she uttered this she was cut off, another hollow appeared from a small gargantua that is just fit for a tall human.

_"Ha! How fitting for him, An adjuchas like him acting King. Just because he lived as much as us,_

_he thinks that he is all that powerful. I guess he was powerful but given a lot of time, he_

_was still not able to become a vasto lord"_ the hollow that arrived butted in.

His appearance was that of a menos grande. He has a mask like a menos but his size was only twice of a human which is much smaller than a regular menos.

His hands are in a position like that of a strategist, it seems that the two of them are actually vasto lords as implied from what he said.

_"You are not completely mistaken Gramos but you should know that it is not only strength but it is something to do with our realization of our reason for_

_existing that we were able to evolve and that evolution is something that gave us even more strength"_

_"Who dares attack us?!"_ a group of quincies arrived with a possible sternritter with them.

_"Are these reinforcements? Are they here to rescue you harribel? Hmmph what a waste. Kill them!"_

Just as they attacked, black smokes appeared and the white sands from the environment are mixing with it.

The result was a gigantic hollow towering even menos grandes. He opened his mouth and a large ball came out

and started floated above the quincies and the hollows. It grew larger and turned the sky black.

_"Yangyi don't you think that this is kind of overkill?"_ Gramos asked the first vasto lord.

_"It matters not, let the arrogant quincies die"_ Yangyi muttered.

_"Do you think that we are scared of that humongou..."_ Just as the leader of the group of quincies talked, Beams of black light from the large ball in the sky

suddenly came out of it. There was no hope of escape from the attack. Everyone was hit. When the beams stopped, the group of quincies

was turned to dust and the possible sternritter who was guarding the jail of harribel and the leader of the

group of quincies was the only one who survived but he was lying in the sands. The other hollows also seems unfazed.

_"Wh..at waaas thaat.. ?"_ the quincy muttered while dying.

_"That is a special kind of cero that only he can do. It does nothing against hollows but fatal against others, especially for a quincy like you. Do not try it_

_anymore, you wouldn't even be able to muster your strength for a vollstandig after taking a direct attack from it."_ Yangyi said.

_"Shut up!"_ The quincy tried to stand, he then absorbed the particles in the air to increase his strength

and activate his vollstandig. The quincy was able to activate his vollstandig for a second but then he suddenly disappeared into dust.

_"He was able to activate his vollstandig didn't he?"_ Harribel asked in a surprised manner.

_"Hahahaha! Foolish of him! Can't you see that the particles surrounding us is colored in black? Our presence itself poisons the reishi in the surroundings though_

_I was not actually the cause for the massive amount of reishi being poisoned. It was that big pal of us. Absorbing it was what actually killed him."_ Gramos

answered.

To be continued...

This is my first time in fan fict so please leave reviews! Thanks!


	2. The Strength of the Enlightened

**The Strength of the Enlightened**

After the quincies were killed, the large hollow suddenly shrinked in size. His size where like those of the Adjuchas but he is more human like, other than his large body mass. His most striking figure is that he had two holes in his body that are found in his lower and upper chest. He also had 2 masks. The other one was located in the back of his head. After the smokes from the cero disappeared, hollows are starting to appear everywhere.

It seems that they felt that the black particles are a source of nutrition for them.

Arrancars that were still alive also started gathering around Las Noches. They are curious of the large hole in the middle of the sand and who attacked the

quincies. Gramos seems irritated by having a lot of weak hollows near him.

_"What are you doing here? Go Scram before I kill all of you!"_

_"Who are you to tell us to leave? Oww! should I say what are you? An irregular menos who can talk? hahaha!"_ A nameless arrancar shouted.

_"Hey look! he doesn't even have a hole! A human in disguise?"_ Another arrancar said.

Gramos looks like he doesn't have a hole but as a matter of fact, he does have one. Unlike the menos who he have the same appearance, he actually have a

body like a human but he wears a long black robe that would look like the body of a menos. It also covers his hole. His hole is also kind of different. His hole is

not pierced all the way. It is more like a deep carved circle in his chest. Same as Gramos, Yangyi's black and white appearance are actually like a fitted armor

like clothing but he tore a hole in his clothes to show his half circle hole. Do not be mistaken, their body is still that of a hollow but the outer appearance of their

skin just resembles a human.

Gramos conjured a gargantua and suddenly a gigantic hands grabbed the two arrancars. The hands where

like those of the menos but the color was black and burns with a color of red and blue flames.

He was about to kill the two when Harribel and Yangyi asked him to stop.

_"Stop it Gramos. I would have killed them before but right now is not the time to kill our own._

_Leave them to Harribel."_ Yangyi uttered.

_"I will make sure to discipline them."_ Harribel convincingly told Gramos.

_"Harribel! Please forgive us! but who are they? We are arrancars! We should_

_be stronger th.. ughhh!"_ As he talks, Harribel hits him hard that he dropped to the ground.

_"Be quiet if you still want to live!"_ Harribel murmured.

Harribel knew the strength of the hollows that appeared before them. The truth is that she only knew the strength of Yangyi. She was still an adjuchas when she first saw yangyi. He was the first vasto lord that Harribel saw not until she became one herself. Harribel knew that there was something different from Yangyi that made her admire and fear him. She knew that Yangyi is far more powerful than barragan on the first time she saw him. Harribel even asked yangyi before why he doesn't want to lead the hollows. Yangyi replied that his purpose is not to lead the hollows and if she thinks that yangyi was the strongest she ever seen then she was mistaken. Yangyi told her that he had a friend that is more suitable for that. Yangyi also told harribel that she has the capabilities to become someone like them. Yangyi said that she had a keen intellect and power to evolve but in order to become like me and my friend, you need something more than that. It is what lead harribel to be able to become a vasto lord.

_"What do we do now?"_ The other arrancar asked.

_"We wait."_ the three ancient vasto lords spoke

Next, I would instead tell the story about the first shinigamis. Thanks for reading


	3. The Reapers of the Past

**The Shinigamis of the Past**

**(Remember the story is about the True Vasto Lords so I won't dwell much about the captains and shinigamis)**

The first shinigamis are few of the souls who were able to see the chaos that has once happened before. A few of them were actually evil themselves but were able to contain there own due to their fear of the Soul King. Most of all, they are the strongest of the souls that had survived before the Soul King stopped the chaos. Shinigamis were feared a lot compared to the current shinigamis. They are tasked to eliminate those they deemed to be bring harm to the balance of the souls and since souls are able to die now, everyone are wary of the shinigamis. Most of the shinigamis also believed that their main purpose is to eliminate every hollows which is partly true.

"Kibou! You really were chosen as a shinigami!" A young woman shouted!

"Yes, I am and I would make sure to protect everyone" Kibou replied in a joyful manner but sadness can be seen in his eyes.

It is only natural for him to be sad. One of his friend killed another friend of his to gain more power and he was not able to stop them from fighting each other. He also knew that he was one of the reasons that both of them are not in soul society anymore. He thinks that if only he did not show the strength of his spiritual power then his friend would not have died stopping his other friend.

"Hey Kibou! There is a news that a disturbance is happening somewhere." Another shinigami appeared.

"Where was it?" Kibou asked.

"I am not sure but they say that it has something to do with hell" The shinigami replied.

"I'm sorry Ai but I need to go. Let's meet up later." Kibou said his farewell.

"Sure! see you later!" Ai did the same.

Both Kibou and the other shinigami arrived in there destination. Strong spiritual presences can be felt everywhere. There was no mistake that the human souls beside them are shinigamis too. **Note that they do not have a uniform before. **Each of one of them are wary of each other. They know for the fact that not everyone are pure of heart. Others are only there not because they were chosen but because they want to show their power.

**To be continued (I'll finish this after organizing my thoughts) thanks for reading anyway 4th chapter is here go read it first it won't do harm:))**


	4. The Core of Hell

**The Core of Hell**

(I'm skipping chapter 3 since I am still thinking of a way of telling the shinigamis story without giving much detail yet)

Hell. The place where evil souls spent the rest of their lives dying and reincarnating. This was the place that all the evil souls was first sent. But it wasn't really different from before. The evil souls fought with each other but the good thing was that other souls had regretted the things that they had done. Hell was once actually a mystical place. It was imbued with so much spiritual power when it was first created. The longer they stayed here, the heavier toll that their souls suffer. In contrast, those who are able to adapt where twisted of their appearance. Those who had regret became the kushanada and those that are still evil became the hollows. It is for these reason that Ichigo's hollow powers had some adverse effect on hell. Kushanada are those evil souls that want to change even if it was too late and hollows are evil souls whose hearts are clouded with evil.

"Where am I? I do not want to be here! Please forgive me!" The sole soul that was still not twisted by hell.

"A soul.. eat..." A hollow suddenly appears.

"An evil soul... must kill" A Kushanada who still have some sense of mind also appeared.

The two twisted souls should have killed him but instead clashed with each other. The result was both was killed. In the early days of hell, getting killed in hell, transforms you back to an essence of a soul and it will be reborn again and become twisted again. This is the result of the magical spiritual particles that the hell was once full of.

"This is all my fault!"

"Sorry! but this is my only way to save you." As he said these, the mysterious soul absorbed the two essences into his own.

"Save... Me..!" Another soul has appeared but he was on the verge of transforming.

"Sorry Masayoshi.. this is all my fault" The mysterious soul said and cried

Masayoshi was actually the only soul that is deemed to be good by hell. He is the friend of the mysterious soul. He was the one that should have died but was reborn by the Soul King to see together with his friend what they had done. He had done good resisting the pressure in hell but the moment has come.

"My time has come.. my friend... ahhhh!" He shouted as he started to transform but it was different from the others. He absorbed a lot of the particles compared to the other twisted souls except for the mysterious soul. Only those souls who are not twisted yet are able to absorb the particles in hell thus he and his mysterious friend was the one who absorbed the most.

"What is this?" the mysterious soul asked to himself.

Masayoshi's body is a more human like kushanada and large chains seem to envelop his body. He also seems to have better intellect than the kushanada but the current Masayoshi deemed the mysterious soul to be evil.

"Ru...n Ki..gen" He asked his friend who is finally revealed to be Kigen.

Chains started to appear from his back and attack Kigen. Kigen was able to deflect the chains but he felt how dangerous those chains were. He had no choice but to run.

"I will come back for you masayoshi" Kigen cried again

Years have passed and hell seems more stable now except for the few remaining hollows in it. After, years of hiding Kigen and Masayoshi was also able to meet each other again but sadly Masayoshi seems to not recognize Kigen anymore.

"Masayoshi. It's me Kigen.. Kigen Owari. Yes I knew it, you don't recognize me anymore don't you?" Kigen's words seems to not reach him.

They clashed. They fought for days but as they fought hollows and kushanada also started joining them. Hollows can be seen that they are trying to help Kigen while the Kushanada follows the orders of Masayoshi. After days of fighting, the hollows are almost eradicated but Kigen suddenly transformed to what we call now as a vasto lord. He was the only one who transformed from a soul to a vasto lord. He overwhelmed everyone and didn't have care for anyone. He was about to kill Masayoshi but then Masayoshi spoke.

"Kigen that is you right?"

"Yes.. its me.." the vasto lord looks as if he was crying but no tears fell.

The hollows and the kushanada stopped fighting.

"Kigen, I can't stop myself if this continues.. kill me" Masayoshi plead Kigen

"No, I can't!" the truth is Kigen have been avoiding Masayoshi for these previous years.

"Then, I will help you escape from here.. I will open a path for you but I don't know where this would lead" As he said this, Masayoshi open a door that would lead to a dimension not known for everyone. Kigen have no choice but to leave and the hollows have seemed to follow him. The remaining particles that was once found in Hell also escaped from the door that he opened. The particles seemed to have followed Kigen and started to mix with his own but instead he doesn't know if his current body can take all of this so he tried to rejected it and this particles is what appears to be the origin of Hueco Mundo.

whoo... Thanks for reading again.. Gotta finish the 3rd one before I post the 5th chapter.


End file.
